<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Poles, Red Eyes, and Magic by DarkJediQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820621">Of Poles, Red Eyes, and Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen'>DarkJediQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Full Moon Fic(let) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, No Hale Fire, One-Shot, werewolves are known</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn't sure what to make of the Alpha who had been on the stage stripping for the bachelorette party. He really didn't expect this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Full Moon Fic(let) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #385: Creep</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Poles, Red Eyes, and Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Year</strong>: Future<br/><strong>Spoilers</strong>: Everything<br/><strong>Notes</strong>: One-Shot for Full Moon Ficlet. No more will be written for this.<br/><strong>Beta</strong>: Grammarly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles wasn't sure what exactly was going on around him. He knew that he was here for a bachelorette party for his best friend, but other than that, he had no clue why they were at a male stripper bar for it. Well, he knew precisely why they were at this particular place as it was a favorite of Cora's. The thing was that other than him, it was all females in their group, and this place was supposed to be for gay and bisexual men. Cora loved it because of the bartender, a man named Boyd, who did make really good drinks. No matter sexuality, the men on the stage were hot as fucking hell.</p>
<p>Looking at the group of people, Stiles looked back at the stage that was being lit up all in red now. He turned his head to look at the stage fully as a man walked out. He looked at Cora next and glared at her even though he was behind her. Yet, he couldn't look away for long and looked back at the stage. The man coming out glared at Cora, and all she did was cackle. Even without werewolf hearing, Stiles could hear her. He wondered how many in here were of the supernatural inclination.</p>
<p>Being best friends with Cora had been fun in college. Even after then, they had gone to the same grad school, but now that she was getting married, Stiles wondered just how long her soon to be husband was going to be willing to let Stiles stay as the best friend without feeling like Stiles was trying to keep a claim on her.</p>
<p>"Are you ready for the Alpha?" the woman who ran the club asked.</p>
<p>Stiles let his eyebrows shoot up as he watched the start of the man's routine. Stiles didn't want to know how Cora knew that this guy worked here. Sipping at his bottle of water that Boyd had glared at him for buying, Stiles watched as Alpha there went through his entire routine. There was a group of men who were trying to act even louder and worse than the party of girls, but it was all in good humor as a few of the guys came over and sat down before picking up a few of the girls and slipping them into their laps. Stiles started to move over, but Boyd cleared his throat and shook his head. Stiles scoffed at him, and as he took another step, Stiles watched as the Alpha glared at the men who held up their hands. It made it so that the Alpha didn't have to look anywhere but at them given it was only the two groups in there for the night. Stiles didn't even want to know how much it cost to pretty much rent this place out for the night. He still hadn't got a good answer on who the guys were.</p>
<p>"Enjoying yourself, Mister Stilinski?" a voice asked.</p>
<p>Stiles turned toward the man who spoke, and he saw he was dressed in a suit. He was older than Stiles, but the age was hard to pin down in the lighting.</p>
<p>"I am." Stiles looked back at the stage as the Alpha turned around, and he was just in a thong now, his ass cheeks fully visible. Stiles really wanted to be holding them while the Alpha fucked him.</p>
<p>"I can tell," the man said with the flare of his nostrils that said he was inhaling. So he was another werewolf.</p>
<p>Stiles jerked his head away and forced himself to look anywhere else. He felt like a creep.</p>
<p>"Why?" the man asked.</p>
<p>Stiles turned to look at him. "Why what?"</p>
<p>"Why do you feel like a creep?"</p>
<p>Stiles hadn't realized that he had said that out loud. He waved his hand that was holding his bottle of water at the stage.</p>
<p>"Is it really being a creep when it's someone who is putting themselves out there like that? You are meant to look and to enjoy. There is nothing wrong with that."</p>
<p>Stiles shrugged and looked back at Cora as a good focal point. The Alpha's routine was ending slowly. The lights started to drop just as the Alpha turned around as he stripped off his thong. The girls all cried out as the darkness was deep enough that Stiles was pretty sure even Cora couldn't see through it. He frowned because Cora wasn't and hadn't been looking at the stage. "Excuse me."</p>
<p>Stiles grabbed the second bottle of water that he had bought and left on the edge of the bar at that end he was sitting at. He walked over to where Cora was, missing a few tables just because he had learned where they were in the room. He crouched at her side.</p>
<p>"Everything okay?" Stiles asked as he pushed the bottle into her hand. He heard it being cracked open, and she took a few swallows of it.</p>
<p>"Yeah, the baby's just a little active tonight is all."</p>
<p>"You said that Sprouts only really active around your Alpha, so what's up with tonight?"</p>
<p>Cora laughed and patted at Stiles' cheek. "I'm good."</p>
<p>The lights came back on to an empty stage, and Stiles saw that the guys were all back on the other side of the room, and there was a new body with them, Cora's fiance and baby daddy, Ian. Huh, that meant all of the guys were known to Cora and the girls. Probably even their own boyfriends and husbands as the group was pretty well split down the middle.</p>
<p>"Are we ready for food?" the man who had been talking to Stiles asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, Uncle Peter!" Cora just about screamed.</p>
<p>Stiles looked at the man now that the lighting was full blast in the room, and he could see the resemblance. No wonder the guy knew his name. Stiles tried to remember what Cora had told him about her Uncle. He owned a string of businesses in the area that all had been bought to make Cora's mother angry. He owned a strip club as well as a bookstore that sold the more risque romances for shifters. Stiles loved that store as no one cared what he bought. There was a selection of non-pornographic books, but the thing that all of them had in common was that they were written for shifters to enjoy and accurately.</p>
<p>Stripping was not exactly something that Stiles thought that an Alpha werewolf would do, but it gave him an idea for the next book series that he wanted to write.</p>
<p>The curtains on the stage rose up, and there was a large table full of food, more than enough for all of the hungry werewolves that were in the room. Stiles heard a few people talking and heading toward them, and he looked over to see a man in glasses coming at him along with Isaac and Erica. He knew the two were in Cora's Pack, but she was iffy on exactly who the Alpha was. Stiles wasn't sure if it was the guy who had been on the stage or if he was just someone who worked there.</p>
<p>"Der-Bear! Uncle Peter made sure we have pepperoni rolls," Cora proclaimed.</p>
<p>Stiles laughed as Cora was obsessed with them after they had made a Spring Break trip to the home of them in West Virginia. It had been well worth it, but it had also become an obsession, thankfully Stiles had figured out a few places that mailed them out. There was even one with a subscription. That one was able to ship across the country, which was good considering they were both home in Beacon Hills now.</p>
<p>Derek laughed, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses, and Stiles realized two things, one the glasses were not really needed except for the tinting that Stiles could see to help with glare from computers, and two this man here, Cora's brother was the stripper on the stage. The Alpha. Stiles felt like even more of a creep. The two parties mingled as the food was being snagged up quickly. Stiles hung back as he wasn't exactly sure of much of what he was going to do. Stiles had grown up around the werewolves of Beacon Hills, the Hale Pack had been in New York at the time after needing to get away.</p>
<p>Through Cora, Stiles knew that the Hales were coming home to be a full Pack there again. Cora's uncle had never left, but he wasn't seen much. Though Stiles knew that Peter kept in close contact with the Sheriff's department about anything troubling in the area. He was just a Beta, but he had been the Left Hand before stepping back after he had trained his replacement.</p>
<p>Stiles thought though the way that Cora talked that Peter wasn't too old for it and worn and weary like he said, just with the leadership of the Pack. The move to New York Stiles was pretty sure was the tipping point.</p>
<p>A few smaller packs of Betas popped up in Beacon Hills, and things had been calm. An actual Pack though was the best idea for the area, and a Hale Alpha in control of that would be even better.</p>
<p>"So, Derek, you never did tell me how you became the Alpha instead of Laura," Peter said after everyone had sat down with their food.</p>
<p>"It's actually a very funny story," Cora said with a grin.</p>
<p>"Cora," Derek said with a growl in his tone.</p>
<p>"What? It's fucking funny. I've been waiting to tell Stiles, so you shut up and let me talk, or I'm going to start a rant on childbirth again."</p>
<p>Derek's mouth snapped shut, and while he glared at his sister, he said nothing.</p>
<p>"So almost everyone here knows the story of how after Derek chose to go his own path in college, Mom cut him off. His trust paid for education but not food or a place to live, so he got a job. He was a bartender and bouncer at a club in New York a few nights a week. Then one night, all the strippers were sick; they had all eaten at the same place and got food poisoning. So Derek figured that he could try it. He was ogled enough while making drinks. He quickly became a hit. However, he didn't want to just do that. He liked making drinks. So one night a week, he stripped there. Two shows to make sure everyone got to see him if they wanted. Packed every single time as well. Biggest cover for the club. They were very sad to see him go when he came back here to Beacon Hills."</p>
<p>"The owner tried to sell half of the club to me just to get me to stay," Derek said.</p>
<p>Stiles laughed. He could see it. Derek wasn't shy about his body, even now it was covered, but he was flaunting it. The clothes were perfect on his body. Stiles used his to hide what he had under his clothes because it had always proven good for people to think less of him.</p>
<p>"Anyway, once a month on the night of the full moon, Derek would do a special show," Cora started up again. She was grinning as she shoved a bite of food into her mouth and chewed it.</p>
<p>"What? It was fun. It got my blood pumping, and then I would head out into Central Park and run as a wolf."</p>
<p>"You found your full shift?" Peter asked.</p>
<p>"Yes. Just after I turned eighteen years old."</p>
<p>"So I'm there as well, making sure that Derek's all safe and everything. He always had someone there to watch him when he dances, just to be safe. It was my turn. What we didn't know was that Mom was doing the ritual to transfer her Alpha Spark. She had chosen not to tell him or me since she considered us not part of the Pack but just Pack Adjacent. So the problem is that the one she did wasn't exactly the same one that had been done to give it to her when Gramma and Pop wanted to take a slow life."</p>
<p>"She did the one that gives the Alpha a kind of boost in power, didn't she?" Peter asked.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Well, I know where this is going," Stiles said.</p>
<p>"How so?" Derek asked.</p>
<p>"There are seven different rituals that are used to transfer an Alpha Spark without having to kill or have the Alpha dead by other means. Only three of them are done on the full moon in a ritual. Two of them are direct transfers from Alpha to Beta. The third is the one you guys are talking around, and it petitions the magic that binds all werewolves to pass it on. It gives the Alpha a boost, and if Talia thought that her power was waning, it would be the one to do. Only the issue is that the magic chooses who it goes to, not the Alpha. So you were what? Dancing on stage and got the Spark?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Cora said, and she giggled. If it wasn't for the fact that Stiles knew she wasn't drinking any of the laced alcohol, he would have thought she was drunk. "I was close to the stage, and I saw his eyes flare. He freaked because he could feel it, and it was overwhelming the weak Pack bonds that we had to the family. I could feel them, so I rushed up there to calm him down before he pushed out of there and found the family alive and well instead of dead like he thought."</p>
<p>"The Pack bonds transferred, but your surge into Alpha could easily have snapped them," Stiles said.</p>
<p>Cora was looking at Stiles with a little bit of a frown on her lips. He waved at her, and she nodded her head.</p>
<p>"So Mom was freaking out because the power hadn't gone to Laura, who she had been training to be the Alpha in her place."</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>"She kept it quiet for weeks. Cora and I worked me through most of my issues. While she was also in school."</p>
<p>Stiles knew which point in time that was. He remembered being worried about her because she seemed worked up. She had also moved out of the dorms and told Stiles she had moved back home. Stiles had known she was lying, but he hadn't pushed it. He figured it was Pack business. Two years after that, they had moved to Hartford together and lived in an apartment there while doing Grad School at Yale.</p>
<p>"How did she think she would keep it quiet?"</p>
<p>"She thought she scared the Pack enough, but a few started to look for other packs, but found me instead. I could feel them pushing away from the rest of the Pack and nudged them my way. That kind of shift had happened before to other Packs."</p>
<p>"Usually, it's a generational divide," Stiles said.</p>
<p>"What?" Derek asked.</p>
<p>"Packs change, but sometimes Alphas refuse to let it happen. I would say that it was what she was taught to run and hide instead of staying and fighting. Peter broke off then, but everyone younger than him followed his ideas. The last time it happened was the kids who were born before and after World War I."</p>
<p>"How do you know so much?" Cora asked. She was looking at him like she was seeing him for the first time. Which she kind of was.</p>
<p>"My Postgraduate work wasn't just for my Ph.D. in Literature. It was also for Pack knowledge. Before my mom died, she had that a Seer had been in Beacon Hills when I was a baby, and I would become part of a Pack. So I made sure that I could be what they needed. I can do low-level magic, not enough to be an Emissary, but Packs also have researchers and that part I am good at. I was trained like an Emissary for knowledge range, but my focus was history instead of peacekeeping. I thought it was your Pack when we met, but then you never brought me around."</p>
<p>"This pack and not the old one then." Stiles stood up and gripped the edge of his shirt. He saw Cora's eyes widen. She knew that he had a tattoo and that she had never seen it. Stiles didn't like running around shirtless, even though he knew he had had the body for it. He took his layers off in one go and turned around.</p>
<p>"Derek," Cora said.</p>
<p>Stiles felt fingers on his tattoo, following the swirls of it. Beta's yellow was followed by the ice blue of wolves with guilt and finally the red for Alpha at the top. Then a whole hand was covering it.</p>
<p>"Our family uses the Triskelion to remind us that even Alpha can fall to Omega but that Omegas can also rise to Beta or even Alpha," Peter said.</p>
<p>"I've seen the lore on it. I saw it when I was meditating once. My mentor at Yale told me that when I found the Pack who used it, I would be home. He said there was something else about it but that only the Alpha who accepted me would tell me what it was." Stiles turned around, pulling his T-shirt free of the outer shirt and slipping it on. He was face to face with Derek.</p>
<p>"I cover my tattoo when I am dancing," Derek said. He lifted his shirt up and turned around. Derek's tattoo was in exactly the same spot as Stiles', only it was black. "I got this when Mom pushed me nearly out to remind myself what I could be if I wanted to be."</p>
<p>"How do you cover it? I mean, makeup would run with your sweat from dancing."</p>
<p>"There is a charm that Cora found-"</p>
<p>Stiles turned to look at Cora, and he glared at her.</p>
<p>"What? It works on tattoos and hickeys!" Cora was laughing.</p>
<p>"You made that?" Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring that Cora had talked to Stiles into making for her after losing her first one.</p>
<p>"Yes. I can do spells like it easily. Active fighting is not something I can do with magic. I can protect the hell out of you with runes and various things like that."</p>
<p>"So why aren't you good for an Emissary?" Isaac asked.</p>
<p>Boyd started to laugh, it was a deep belly laugh, and Stiles turned to him and flipped him off.</p>
<p>"Do you not remember what he did to Jackson?" Boyd asked.</p>
<p>"Um, no." Isaac looked like he was confused as hell as he looked between them.</p>
<p>"What did he do to Lydia when he broke up with her?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah, I remember that. Then someone-" Isaac's eyes bugged out, and he scooted back in his chair like it was going to save him from Stiles. "Then someone systematically got him in trouble for cheating, in every single class."</p>
<p>"Yup."</p>
<p>"He swore it wasn't him, but there was no proof as it was all in his handwriting, including the wrong answers."</p>
<p>"Only Harris was the teacher who thought that someone was framing him, but even he couldn't prove it. Who the fuck would want to cheat off of Scott?"</p>
<p>"Scorched earth?" Peter asked.</p>
<p>"Always. That's the main point that is different between Daddio and me. I take after mom like that." Stiles grabbed his plate of food and found that there was more on there than there had been. He looked at Cora and Peter, but both of them looked at him with innocent expressions. "So yeah, as Emissary, I would probably get us into more conflicts than out of it if my people are slighted. One of my professors made the comment that it seemed like I would be a better Alpha mate than Emissary, and that's when my tract changed at school. I still have no clue why I learned half of what I did, but I needed it to graduate, so I did it."</p>
<p>"I see," Peter said. He looked at Derek, and they had a conversation by eyebrow.</p>
<p>Stiles wasn't sure what all of it was, but there was enough for him to understand what Peter was saying. He choked on a bit of food when Derek blushed. He looked at Cora next, and all she did was grin.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Son, where are you?" Stiles' father asked as soon as he answered the phone.</p>
<p>"Um, at home in bed."</p>
<p>"Get down here."</p>
<p>Stiles groaned as his father hung up the phone. He needed to get his own place, but he hadn't found anywhere that he liked the neighbors and the location yet that was in his price range for the money he made selling charms and the like over the Internet. Grabbing his T-shirt from the day before, Stiles slipped it on. He had boxers on, so he didn't need anything else. He rubbed at his eyes, getting rid of the light crust there and headed out of his bedroom. He looked around the living room and didn't see his father, so he went to the kitchen next. It was also devoid of anyone. He frowned and noticed the backdoor was slightly ajar.</p>
<p>As soon as he opened the door, Stiles shut it and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>"There is no blood," Noah said.</p>
<p>Stiles nodded his head and opened his eyes before opening the door again. There at the foot of the steps was a very, very, very large buck. Its throat had been slit, but as his father said, there was no blood. It literally looked like it had been cleaned up.</p>
<p>"Tell me that this doesn't mean what I think it means?" Noah asked.</p>
<p>"I would love to Pops, but you made me promise not to lie to you about anything except my sex life when I was fifteen." Stiles walked over to the buck and crouched. It was in fine condition, the only thing marring its skin was the slash marks across its neck from there werewolf claws that had killed it.</p>
<p>"You have a werewolf courting you?"</p>
<p>"Oh, no, Daddio, I have an Alpha courting me."</p>
<p>"Jesus, fuck."</p>
<p>Stiles looked up to see his father rubbing at the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>"You've been home for three weeks, and one of those was dealing with Cora's wedding. What have you done?"</p>
<p>"Why must you think that I did something? Maybe he saw me and wanted me, huh? Maybe he just liked the look of me."</p>
<p>"Son, I know which set of courting rituals this is the start of. I know what it means, and you cannot tell me that you didn't do something while around Alpha Hale."</p>
<p>"Oh, well...I guess the tattoo that I got, the one that I saw in that magical vision, is on his back, and the reasoning behind why I wouldn't make a good Emissary was brought up. And Jackson."</p>
<p>"So he..." Noah sighed and looked down at the deer. "I'll have the guys come and grab it and take care of it. Thankfully we are nearly out of the deer meat in the freezer, so there is room. Anything that you need saved?"</p>
<p>"The bones and the hide. I have plans." Stiles grinned and wasn't put off at the look of slight disgust on his father's face. He had a lot of plans for that hide and the bones.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The second overture from Derek wasn't anywhere near the normal that it should have been. It should have been a show of good breeding and care. Usually, a show of what they wanted for the future when it came to kids and the like. Instead, it was Stiles arriving at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital to find his father being checked out after some idiot tried to shoot him. Derek was in a waiting room chair covered in his fucking blood from the shots he took to the chest. There was more than there should have been. His ripped shirt showed that he was healed, though.</p>
<p>"What the fuck happened?" Stiles demanded as he stepped into his father's room.</p>
<p>"Stiles, calm down."</p>
<p>"Only you would stumble into a robbery in progress while trying to get your evening Nutter Butter fix," Stiles said.</p>
<p>"I resent that. You've stepped into more stupid shit than me."</p>
<p>"I had to get it from somewhere," Stiles snarked back.</p>
<p>It sent Melissa into a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>Stiles felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin until a set of hands settled onto his shoulders.</p>
<p>"He's fine," Derek said. His hands moved to where they were on either side of the downward swell of Stiles' neck. He held him tight there, and Stiles felt himself calming down.</p>
<p>"Tell me," Stiles said.</p>
<p>"I walked in, and the guy turned his gun right to me. He looked freaked out, but I could tell he was on drugs. I knew that he wasn't going to give up without a fight. I was on the radio with Parrish, and as soon as I stopped talking, he sent someone to me. The guy just freaked out even more as the seconds passed, and then I heard the gun go off and tried to get out of the way. I looked up, and there was Derek."</p>
<p>"I heard the call go out over the radio. I was getting gas, and you had your car radio on, and I heard the code and the location and went toward you. He was so focused on you that he never saw me enter. He had wolfsbane bullets, which are illegal unless one is law enforcement."</p>
<p>"Parrish is tracking that now. Derek forced me here to have me checked over since he knew that you would do it anyway."</p>
<p>"Everyone in town knows what I would nag you into doing."</p>
<p>"I heard Parrish trying to reason with him, and then you were brought up. I knew only I could get him in here before you arrived on the scene."</p>
<p>"Yeah, sending Peter after me was a good idea," Stiles said.</p>
<p>"What did he do?" Derek asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, I tried to wake him up from where he had fallen asleep in his workroom. He wouldn't, so I picked him up and carried him out to my car."</p>
<p>"I woke up when we pulled in here. Did the nurses take care of the-" Stiles waved his hand at Peter's face.</p>
<p>"Yes, they did. I guess it's not the first time you've done that?"</p>
<p>"What did he do?" Noah asked.</p>
<p>"Itching powder on the face that spreads down the body it seems. Magical."</p>
<p>"Ah, his first reaction to anything that scares him."</p>
<p>"I'd love to teach that to my nephew," Peter said.</p>
<p>Stiles looked at Peter and then Derek.</p>
<p>"My other one. He's got less magical aptitude than you, but he has a mouth just as bad as you."</p>
<p>"You have another sibling?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>"Yes. He's the first who came from Mom's Pack into mine," Derek said.</p>
<p>"How is young Spencer doing?" Noah asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, just fine. He likes Stanford better than he was Columbia, so he's happy about that," Peter said.</p>
<p>Stiles tried to get away from Derek so he could sit down. The adrenaline about his father was fading, and his fatigue that had pushed him to fall asleep at his craft table was hitting him. He took a step, but his legs gave out. He was scooped up, and they walked over to the chair, and Derek sat, placing Stiles in his lap.</p>
<p>"We aren't leaving until he's discharged," Stiles said before he yawned.</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>Stiles laid his head down on Derek's shoulder, and seconds later, he was asleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>There was magic in everything, and even magic had its own rituals. Even places like an Alpha's house had ways around the wards to make sure that whoever was getting through didn't alert the Alpha that they were there. Every single overture had been met with Stiles making sure that Derek knew he accepted, even if they were done out of order. Stiles kind of liked that, not knowing which one was next.</p>
<p>That willingness to buck tradition while keeping to it also showed Stiles that Derek wasn't rigid in everything. Though him still stripping on the full moon nights showed that more than anything. Stiles still felt a little like a creep when he watched him.</p>
<p>The last overture was in Stiles' hands. Derek had given his last two weeks before, and tonight was the full moon again. He was waiting for Derek to come home. Stiles knew that Derek would have sought him out in Peter's club but be unable to find him. He hoped that Derek's little mental angst over it would help hide him from the Alpha's awareness until he was in the room with him.</p>
<p>Stiles shifted on his feet and looked at the time. Derek should be arriving home at any moment, to shower off the scent of lust from the club before heading out into the woods for the midnight Pack run.</p>
<p>The sound of the door slamming shut on the first floor had Stiles smiling. Derek was worked up just enough to hopefully miss the little ping about someone being here or assume it was a pack member.</p>
<p>Stiles dropped to his knees when stomping was heard up the stairs. He bowed his head as the door opened, and the steps stopped. The only thing of Stiles that Derek could see was the top of his head and the cloak that he had fashioned out of the deer hide. In front of Stiles was a large collection of hand to hand weapons made from the bones of the deer and metal that Stiles forged with his magic.</p>
<p>Derek stepped up to him, stepping across the weapons and touching the top of Stiles' head to tip it up to look at him. He cupped the underside of Stiles' chin and tugged him up. "Never kneel. You kneel to no one, not even me."</p>
<p>"Yes, Alpha." Stiles stood, and the movement made the cloak flutter. Derek's hands caught the edges and trailed his fingers up to the clasp, holding it shut. He undid that and then pushed. Stiles swallowed as Derek took in his naked form.</p>
<p>"It's the full moon," Derek said.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Do you truly understand what this means?" Derek asked.</p>
<p>"I was taught it and given full knowledge, yes. You die, I die. You live, I live."</p>
<p>Stiles didn't get another word out before Derek was kissing him. Stiles grabbed onto the edge of Derek's shirt to ground himself. Stiles could feel the pull to him. The magic that Derek had started when he laid the deer on his steps started to push them to complete it. Stiles trusted magic, and he trusted himself.</p>
<p>The dates that Derek had interspersed with the overtures let him know that he was someone that Sitles wanted to spend the rest of his life with. His magic told him that Derek wasn't cruel or someone who would misuse him. They were two bodies that could beat as one.</p>
<p>Derek broke the kiss and trailed his lips down Stiles' neck to the point where he would be laying the claiming mark. He tongued the spot and then lifted up.</p>
<p>"Run," Derek said. His eyes were red, and his fangs were out. Stiles laughed as Derek tried to move and found himself pinned in place. He looked down to see Mountain Ash powder in a tight circle around him.</p>
<p>Derek growled, but all that did was arouse Stiles more. He walked to the window that led out onto the balcony, and he jumped. Magic stopped him from breaking his body, and he took off. The Mountain Ash barrier was tied to Stiles' magic, and when he had got where he wanted to be, it would release his Alpha to chase him. The longer the chase, the better the claim would be; the more incensed Derek was, the harder their coupling would be, and therefore their bond would be unbreakable.</p>
<p>Stiles cared nothing for his nakedness even as he came into the clearing where the Pack was awaiting their Alpha.</p>
<p>"Fucking hell," Cora said as she jumped up from the log she was on. She looked like she wanted to strip off her clothes to give to Stiles, but then she stopped when Derek's howl pierced the air.</p>
<p>"What did you do?" Peter asked.</p>
<p>"Trapped him in a Mountain Ash barrier that he was freed from as soon as I got here. I would scatter and protect the edges, just to be safe."</p>
<p>"He's going to fuck you stupid as soon as he catches you," Peter said.</p>
<p>"I'm prepared for that. I didn't do this lightly, Beta Hale," Stiles said.</p>
<p>Peter nodded his head and started to bark orders to the rest of the Pack. Stiles waited for them to start to head to the edges of the areas that were cleared for runs, and then he took off again. Derek was gaining on him fast, his magic telling him how close he was. Derek's senses would tell him the same thing, but Stiles' magic was more tied to the actual distance. Stiles started to run again, getting his body worked up as much as he could, spreading his scent everywhere.</p>
<p>Right as Stiles crossed into the clearing that he wanted, he felt the magic around him shift and then a rustle. Derek took him down with one well-timed leap. He didn't even cry out as his body hit the ground with Derek on top of him. He didn't move when Derek moved either. He knew what was coming, and he was more than ready. Derek had at least shred his clothes from his person before or during chasing him, so it was just skin on skin as Derek trapped his legs between his. Rough hands spread his cheeks, and thumbs traced the lube that was spread around his hole. Derek snarled before scooting close enough to breach him.</p>
<p>Stiles went from empty to full in one long hard press of cock inside of him. Stiles submitted as Derek pulled out of him just to push back in just as hard as the first time. Derek settled over his back then, fangs scraping over the skin. Stiles' focus narrowed to those teeth on his skin and the hard cock inside of him. Derek teased but never bit, and before long, Stiles was begging for completion.</p>
<p>Derek's body lifted up at the same time that he pulled his cock free of Stiles.</p>
<p>"Please, no," Stiles begged. He grabbed at the ground he was pressed into, Derek didn't want him. Whatever his wolf was feeling from Stiles was something that turned him off. He would have to leave Beacon Hills and everyone that meant anything to him. He didn't want to face the man he loved but didn't want him.</p>
<p>Derek rolled Stiles onto his back, spreading his legs and pulling him down to where his ass was on the incline made by Derek's legs. Derek pushed inside of him again and dropped down to cover Stiles' body. Stiles grabbed onto Derek as the coupling turned frantic. Derek was picking up on the angst that Stiles had been feeling and was making sure that Stiles knew who he belonged to. The magic swelling between them burst finally, and Derek bit down at the juncture of Stiles' neck. If it wasn't for the magic that swelled, Stiles would have been turned by that, but instead, it was a mating mark, making him as Derek's.</p>
<p>Stiles turned his head to the side, burying his face into the shelter of Derek's body and finding his skin, and he bit down, his human teeth ripping skin to mark Derek as his. He tasted blood, so he kept his eyes shut. He really didn't want the blood to ruin this. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Stiles woke late the next morning. His head pounding from a magical hangover that wouldn't quit. </p>
<p>"Here," Cora said, her voice a whisper. She reached out and touched him, taking the pain. </p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>"Derek woke up feeling like shit, so he knew that you would as well. He's getting food ready downstairs. Him and Peter."</p>
<p>"I feel like I got in a fight." Stiles rolled to his back and looked up at the ceiling in Derek's bedroom. </p>
<p>"I'm not the one to ask about sexual escapades. You and Derek went it at for a long time," Cora said with a smile on his lips.</p>
<p>Stiles groaned and flipped her off. Cora laughed. </p>
<p>The squeak of a door had Stiles groaning, but the smell of his normal after drinking potion filled the room, so he held out his hand. A warm mug was slipped into his hand, and Stiles carefully sat up and took a long drink from it. He inhaled and then finished off the mug.</p>
<p>"How can you stand to drink that, it smells like ass," Cora asked.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm well used to it by now, but do you really want the answer to that."</p>
<p>Stiles felt someone shove at him, and he wasn't sure which Hale sibling had been the one to do it, but a few seconds later, he was drawn into Derek's body. Stiles dropped his head onto his mate's shoulder as the drink took effect and killed off his symptoms. It worked better with this than it did when he drank since his issues were all from magic. </p>
<p>"So did you mean to fix the Nemeton?" Derek asked.</p>
<p>Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Derek. Fixed? He knew that it had been cut down, but the records that had been found on it said that it was cut down because of an issue. The Druid Council had been the ones to make that decision.</p>
<p>"No?" Stiles said. </p>
<p>Derek grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Well, A Druid from a few towns outside of Beacon Hills showed up at the site before we could leave, and he was shocked. He was one of the ones who wanted it cut down due to the danger that it presented. It's full-sized again, another Redwood tree. There was even a jar sitting outside of it, it held a Dark Kitsune in it. The Druid is taking it to the Council. It was well hidden."</p>
<p>"Someone wanted the Nemeton cut down so that it wouldn't do something for the area. I'll look into it."</p>
<p>"Your father also called me on my cell phone. He said that there are Pixies all through town again."</p>
<p>"Only those who know they exist can see them. Beacon Hills is slowly healing. Maybe we will have the population that we had before the Hales left. I still don't understand how your mother left here knowing that she was bonded to the land. She's not anymore, by the way. That's you and I."</p>
<p>"Yes, Peter explained what he could. He understands magic on a level that is strange for Wolves."</p>
<p>"That's because he doesn't trust what he can't do, so he needs to understand it so that he can know when it's being used against him." Stiles was starting to feel better. The potion taking it's effect on his body. He stretched out his body, and when no ache hit him, he started to get up off the bed. His legs gave out. So it had taken care of most, but his body was still a little wreck. Derek caught him and swept him up into a bridal carry. "Yeah, that works."</p>
<p>Cora laughed. She got up slowly, using Derek as a balance since she had hit the point in her pregnancy where her center of gravity had shifted. The trio of them made it downstairs into the dining room, where there was a feast laid out. The Pack was gathered around, and Stiles was happy that they all looked fine. A few couldn't meet his eyes, but then again, he knew that they had heard what he and Derek had done. He really didn't care. Sex had no place of shame in a good pack. Derek hadn't had a mate before, but the older members were used to it from other Packs. </p>
<p>Stiles let Derek fill his plate while he drank the cup of coffee that was beside his plate. The rest of the Pack was loading up their food as well. Stiles looked up and down the table to see that each of the blades that he had made was sitting beside a plate. He grinned and thought about the ones that were not there. The blades made for Pack members that were not yet. The people that would join in the years to come, some sooner than others. Magic had made sure that he knew who to add and who not to add. </p>
<p>Derek settled down beside him after filling his plate with food. He waved his hand, and everyone dug into the meal. Stiles was slower with it. Derek had given him enough that he wouldn't need more of anything but bacon, but he was used to the Pack saving him bacon. They didn't like it when he pouted.</p>
<p>Stiles was happy, happier than he had been in a long time, and he loved it.</p>
<h1>The End</h1>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! </p>
<p>I can be found on MeWe <a href="https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1">here</a>, join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. </p>
<p>Check out my two Quantum Bang fics that went live this June.</p>
<p>Teen Wolf's <a href="http://quantumbang.org/fail-try-again-fail-better-by-darkjediqueen/">Fail. Try Again. Fail Better.</a> </p>
<p>Criminal Minds' <a href="http://quantumbang.org/the-ache-for-something-more-by-darkjediqueen/">The Ache for Something More</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>